Caller ID
by HappyHappiness1
Summary: Let's just say it has something to do with calling...


**Author's Notey: Hello peeps; I am starting my first fan fiction of Fairy Tail. If you have some time, would mind if you check out my other stories. Well I don't think this would be a good story….or a short one. This may not be those long stories I think. But I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to COMMENT, so then enjoy reading Caller ID. **

Chapter 1: C for Calling

"Come on –hic- Lucy, just pick up the phone it's not that hard…" Erza spoke as well as hiccupped. Erza's hand reached to her diet Pepsi, gulping down.

"Uh, Erza those Pepsis Cana gave us, is it even safe to drink since it seems like you're drunk," Lucy muttered out unsure of what to do.

"I don't think so, here have some," Erza handed her a can, and Lucy reached for it. As the fizzing sound of Pepsi filled the room, Lucy took a sip. It was okay, maybe. But to back to the point with the phone. Lucy wasn't sure to do prank calling, prank calling. Prank calling, people say is a fun thing to do with friends, but doing with Erza she wasn't so sure.

"Fine, Erza I'm bored anyway, let's do prank calling," Lucy answered picking up her phone. Erza smiled, this was going to be funny….

^^ **Gray**^^

"Oi, Hello?"

"You kicked my beloved cat."

"What the.."

"You KICKED my CAT. BITCH!"

"I had nothing to do with your fucki-"

"YOU KICKED MY CAT! YOU KICKED MY CAT!"

"Wait…is this you Lu-"

"YOU. KICKED. MY. CAT. YOU KICKED MY CAT!"

"I LOVE CATS, NO WAY I WOULD KICK YOUR CAT LUCY"

"WHAT ARE YOU TAKLING ABOUT, I AM NOT LUCY, I AM PANDA KINNNG~"

"LUCY I'm coming over, something is seriously wrong with you"

"Excuse me BITCH, nothing is wrong with me duh."

"Have you been drinking or by any chance high on drugs?"

"I DON'T CARE, BUT YOU KICKED MY CAT, MY CAT!"

"I DIDN'T LUCY"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, FUCKER, I KNOW."

"Huh the line went dead, people these days."

"Erza, I think I accidently clicked end call"

^^Cana^^

"Hel-hic-lo."

"Is this by any chance Mr. Norris?"

"Maybe-hic-"

"I have a very important question."

"Yea what is it."

"Where do you keep your wallet?"

"I keep my wallet taped onto my thigh at all times."

"…"

"...?"

"Dude"

"What now."

"That's fucking creepy."

"So is your face."

"…OH SNAP, YOU DID _NOT_ JUST GO THERE!"

"Bitch. I live there."

"YOU WANNA FIGHT BECAUSE I GOT MY CAP LOCKS ON!"

"…Hey whatever I'm going to sleep..bye."

"Hey did you just hang up on me….hello?"

^^Natsu^^

"Hello?"

"Hey did you get the package?"

"Lucy is this you?"

"No, this is…Spy 007."

"Its 2:00 am go to sleep."

"NO, Don't TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU AREN'T MY MOM!"

"UH Luc-"

"Now did you get it?"

"What?"

"The super IMPORTANT package you know with all that fancy wrapping on it"

"No."

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU WERE MY BRO, MY BESTIE-"

"Lucy I know this is you, I have you caller ID on my phone."

"Uhhhh…"

"Hello?"

^^Zeref^^

"Uh, hello? This is Zeref."

"Oh hello, I have a survey, a FREE survey."

"W-what do I get?"

"A chance of doing a FREE surve-, Erza, he hung up right away, that guy is a party pooper."

^^Juvia^^

"This is Juvia."

"HELLO? IS THIS SHEEP? OMG SHEEPS, I'VE MISS YOU SO MU-"

"Juvia is NOT Sheeps!"

` "Remember me Sheep, I'M SHELLY. OHH YEA, SHELLS IN THE HOUSE!"

"Are you okay"

"OF COURSE I AM!"

"Wait a minute, this can be Gray-sama disguised as girl's voice, and he's here to confess his feelings to me, Juvia is touched."

"HEY SHEEP WHAT ARE YOU TAKLING ABOUT, LOOK AT SKY IT'S RAINING SHEEPS.

"…"

"I'M HANGING UP, NICE TAKLING TO YOU SHEEPS!"

"GRAY-SAMA WAIT~"

(BEEP)

^^Jellal^^

"This is Jellal residence, hello"

"I'm going to fuck you up Jellal."

"Who, what?"

"This is Granny Miazaki. I can't believe, I just can't….YOU GOT MY GRANDAUGHTER PREGGERS!"

"Um, ma'am I assure you I had no such harm or anythi-"

"BULLSHIT ALL THAT NONSENSE, YOU KNOW AND DON'T DARE YOU LIE TO ME!"

"Ma'am, you are making no sense at all."

"I-"

"YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, GRANNY'S COMING TO TOWN, AND SHE AIN'T GOING TO GIVE SHIT IF YOU'D BEEN NAUGHTY OR NICE."

"OKAY YOU ARE COMPLETELY INSANE."

"IMMA SMACK YOU DOWN, DOWN I SAY, DOWN!"

"What the heck, she hung up on me."

Without having to say any other words, the two girls burst out laughing.

"That was just plain fun" Erza laughed out.

"Of course it was but let's order something."

"Is this the Pizza land, I'll like to order Chinese fried rice please~"

To be continued?

**Author's notey: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WAS THINKING. I KNOW THIS WAS BAD BUT AT LEAST COMMENT OR TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE..THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU TO MY READERS….**


End file.
